Ape Jazz
by Bulldo
Summary: Ape Jazz the radio station made by apes that searchesthe world for lost couples to dance and bring them together. This week on Ape Jazz its Jenna and Garet!... sorta... I will also continue Isaac and Mia's relationship in this one, so please R&R!
1. IsaacxMia

Bulldo150: Once again corny title, you wont understand it until you read the story. Ok? Ok... now i dont own golden sun or any of the characters i think that kinda of obvious because if i did i wouldnt be typing this i would have programmed Mudshipping into the game MWUHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

* * *

**Ape Jazz Episode 1: Mogall Mud**

"Alright that ape is getting annoying, were always using force on the tree stump, but he always gets away!" Isaac yelled in frustration.

"I agree maybe Ivan could read the apes mind before he gets away to figure out what move he will take next and we can stop him, can you Ivan?" Mia asked, "Ivan? Oh my! ISAAC! IVAN AND GARET ARE MISSING!"

"What!"

"They were right behind me earlier!"

Somewhere else in Mogall Forest-

"Um Garet… I think we should speed up with the others… Garet?" Ivan asked he looked around. "OH NO GARETS SWORD!" Ivan ran over to the sword "Oh no why? Garet's sword is the last thing left of him…. Garet I never told you this buddy, but you were my best friend!"

"Um… Ivan?"

"Garet's sword is talking to me! Garet can you hear me?"

"Ivan…."

"Garet we, I mean, I have to get you out of there!"

"Ivan over here."

Ivan turned around to see Garet's head sticking out of the ground, "OH MY! He has been beheaded!"

"IVAN!"

"And his head is talking he's possessed!"

"IVAN THE GROUND JUST COLLAPSED UNDERNEATH ME!" Garet yelled.

"Oh I knew that." Ivan said and started helping him get out from under the ground.

Back with Isaac and Mia-

Night had fallen and Isaac and Mia made a campfire. Mia shivered in the cold, although she used to be used to it over at Imil she suddenly got more used to the warmer weather after she left Imil. She felt a warm scarf go around her she smiled to herself, Isaac was her best friend out of all the group she talked to him late at night as if he were a diary. Although she hadn't been with the group for very long Isaac was the closest to her. She frowned, "Wont you be cold?" Mia asked as she was sitting next to the campfire.

"Ha me? Cold I'm a guy and I can take the cold weather!" Isaac laughed and then the wind blew past him, "Brr!"

Mia laughed "Here you can have it back."

"No no I would feel guilty for having a lady be cold."

"Take it!"

"I wont take it unless you prove your not cold."

"Oh fine." Mia grumbled and looked back to the fire. "Hey my cloak can work as a blanket, it could fit two people."

Isaac went bright red, he didn't want to make Mia feel bad for him, but at the same time he didn't really want to be that close to her. She was his friend and all, but Isaac had a crush on her. "Um… No really I'm not cold."

"Look don't make me make you get in here!" Mia said spreading out her cloak.

Isaac gave up and walked over to her and draped the other part of the cloak around his back and sat down and watched the fire with Mia. 'Extremely close not good! Warning Isaac Warning' Isaac thought. -Hey Isaac- 'Oh no not Flint' -just touch her- "What? You perv' -no like put you arm around her!- 'What? No!' -please c'mon she will like you for sure!- 'No its to…'

"Mwuhahhahahahaha" a voice from the trees laughed.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"Monster most likely." Isaac answered.

"Mwuhahhahaha, COUGH HACK! Oh I got to stop doing that… I mean little humans!" A zombie and a skeleton warrior popped out. "My friend…. Mr. Zombie, and I have noticed that you are in our club area! So were going to go head and kill you now, so zombie make them be confused!" The Skeleton Warrior commanded. The confusion had no affect on Isaac, but confused Mia. Isaac attacked the Zombie and killed him which made the Skeleton Warrior mad. "Ok dude how do you kill a zombie? I mean it just doesn't make sense. Anyway you attack me and your girlfriend goes."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever dude." The Skeleton Warrior said. Unfortunately Mia was still confused and hear wrong although she had a crush on Isaac, it wouldn't of mattered if she heard girlfriend because she was certain Isaac didn't like her that way, but she didn't hear girlfriend she heard just friend, which devastated her.

Isaac finished off the skeleton warrior when he had the chance and went back to the fire, but Mia stood where she was sobbing tears out. "Mia….?"

"Go away!"

"What's the matter?" Isaac asked and walked over to her, but she turned her back to him, "Hey I'm your friend tell me."

"That's not what you told the Skeleton Warrior."

"Is this about that girlfriend thing? If it is then…" Isaac was interrupted.

"Sure you may like Jenna as a girlfriend and not like me as one, but I just wanted you to be my friend!" Mia screamed.

"What? I am your friend."

"That's not what you told the Skeleton Warrior!"

"He said girlfriend."

"Huh?" Mia's tears slowed, "You mean he didn't say friend?"

"Yeah he said girlfriend," Isaac said.

"You mean your still my best friend?" Mia asked.

"Of course I am." Isaac replied with a smile.

With Garet and Ivan-

They had also started a campfire. And were laying on opposite sides of it. "Yo Garet."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever you know thought about girls?"

"Duh"

"Well who do you want to you know be your girlfriend." Ivan asked, "Do you like that girl, um her name was Jenna?"

"Yeah I do… did, but Isaac likes her for sure so I'm trying to find a new girl."

"What about Mia? She's kinda hot."

"Yeah maybe, but that blue hair gets to me I don't like it." Garet said.

"Oh well forget about the hair check out the chest!"

"Whoa Ivan what happened to that little kid I used to know?"

"Bah that my nice people person side this is my manly side."

"Dude what are you smoking and where can I get some."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well just try to get Mia what have you got to lose?"

"Okay I will try."

Isaac and Mia-

Mia and Isaac were under the cloak again. Suddenly lights all around them started to flash. "Well come back to ape jazz, where we bring a couple lost in Weyardevery week." A French accented voice said. The Giant ape jumped out in front of Mia and Isaac who readied their weapons. Smaller apes circled around them out numbering Isaac and Mia. "Relax my friends, we don't want to fight." The French giant ape said.

"You don't?"

"No of course not! Were just the Ape jazz we want you two dance with each other." The giant ape said. Slow music started to play. "Dance my friends dance!"

"Erm okay." Isaac said and he and Mia got up, they face each other Mia put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. And they danced. And apes cheered then on.

Ivan and Garet-

"… yeah so that's when she was about to…. Hey do you hear something?" Ivan asked in the middle of his story about a girl he once met.

"It sounds like music, soft slow mushy music."

"And a bunch of apes cheering hoo hoo ha ha." Ivan said.

"C'mon lets go check it out!" Garet said.

Isaac and Mia-

"Isaac you know I never really danced with a boy before." Mia said with flushed cheeks.

"Same hear……… just instead of a boy a girl." Isaac said also flushed cheeks.

"Your dancing pretty well for never dancing before."

"Well all you do is hold onto the other person and just kinda of slowly walk around, but my Mom made me dance with her after my Dad died.

"Oh… you know I think I should tell you something."

"No let me tell you something first." Isaac said, "I… I…."

Meanwhile Ivan and Garet hide behind some bushes, and watched armored apes cheering on a dancing Mia and Isaac. "There going to execute them!." Garet blurted out.

"No I don't think so Isaac and Mia seem to be enjoying themselves and Isaac is about to spill something out that's very important." Ivan said.

"I…" Isaac couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Is there something wrong Isaac?" Mia asked.

"No… its just that I…oh man… I love you with every fiber of my being and when ever I think about you, I just think you're the prettiest girl in the world, and in a town I look and there you are standing out, Mia I love you!" Isaac confessed.

Mia's joyous tears swelled up, "Isaac I…."

"Oh man you don't love me and now you hate me!"

"No… I love you to! And I'm just so happy!" Mia said then pressed her lips against Isaac.  
"HOO HOO HOO HAA HAA!" The apes cheered for the romantic scene.

Garet threw his head down. "Poor poor soul you are Garet." "Why! Why! Why is it when every time I decide to love someone she gets taken?" Garet asked himself.

"Oh dear Sol, will Garet ever find love?" Ivan asked. Garet looked at Ivan thinking it was an actual prayer, but Ivan was holding a magic eight ball. "Oh he wont? Oh sorry Garet!" Ivan said right before being punched and sent flying at of the bushes straight into Isaac and Mia who were currently making out.

"Oh uh… hello Isaac and Mia, heh Garet and I weren't spying or anything and yeah I just kinda tripped over a vine and now I'm going to go!." Ivan said and ran off. Isaac and Mia ignored Ivan and they laid down Mia curled up against Isaac and they fell asleep.

"That's it my friends for Ape Jazz tune into channel99.3 onPM radionext week for your next lost couple!" The Giant French ape said.

* * *

Bulldo150: Haha ifinshed the story and depending on your reviews i will make another chapet with diffrent couples. So just tell me the couples and i will do them or i will chose them myself. 


	2. JennaxGaret

Bulldo: You guys thought i died or something right? WRONG! The Bulldo is immortal and now you guys have done a great sin!

Lil'Tsukasa: Eating popcorn Sin?

Bulldo: Have you looked at the stories! The mudshipping has disappeared!

Lil'Tuskasa:...so?

Bulldo: Nevermind without further delay here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Ape Jazz: Episode 2: Attack of the...I mean... JennaxGaret! **(Or something like that...)

Isaac looked down from the tall juptter lighthouse, he just agreed to talk to Felix instead of fighting he let them light the lighthouse he was failing the Wise One. "I wonder if a fall from this hight will kill me." He muttered to himself. Mia walked over and sat next to him.

"Dont worry about it, maybe they have a good reason for lighting the light houses." She said and kissed his cheek, "You need to relax a bit, c'mon lets go back to Contigo." She got up and pulled his hand until he finally agreed to get up.

-Felix's Party-

Meanwhile Felix and his group were walking back to Contigo very quietly, "DID YOU SEE THEM SHEBA!" Jenna yelled, well almost quietly.

"Yeah sure I saw them...not..." Sheba said.

"Isaac with Miss Imil! I thought they would of left that snoby slut there, but they took her with them!"

"She didnt seem like a snob Jenna, she was a very nice girl." Piers said.

"Oh not you to Piers! Felix what do you think all the guys are love struck are you!" Jenna yelled.

"...no"

"Is that all you say! You havent said anything but yes or no since Venus lighthouse!" Jenna stammered.

"Jenna I didnt say I liked her in a special way she just looked like a nice girl." Piers said.

"Is it possible your jealous Jenna?" Sheba asked.

"Isaac doesnt look like your type anyways, get someone your own element like, big guy whats his name?"

"...Garet?... ARE YOU MAD!" Jenna yelled.

-Isaac's Party-

"Hey Garet, remember back at the forest, oh so many days ago?" Ivan asked.

"Trying not to..."

"Well now that Isaac's got Mia, Jenna is open!" Ivan said.

"And you thought of this now because?"

"Heh... that Sheba girl is hot..." Ivan answered and Garet glared at him.

"How does that make you think of when Isaac and Mia got together?" Garet asked.

"I dunno it just did."

"Were here!" Mia squealed, "I cant wait to go soak in a nice warm bath, trying to pull Garet up was quite tiring!"

"We have to meet with Felix first Mia..." Isaac said and Mia looke at him with big sad eyes.

"Uh... fine okay you can haveyour bath first." Isaa csaid persuaded from just a look on Mia's face. As they entered the town they ran into Felix, Isaac leaned over "Can you wai, Mia?" As much as Mia grumbled the answer she agreed.

-Much Later-

Infact at night, "Garet do you here that?" Ivan asked.

"Sounds like crying." Garet listened closely.

"Lets go check it out!" Ivan said and theys strode down the hallways of the inn. They stopped at one room "Its coming from here!"

-In Isaac's and Mia's room-

Isaac was reading a book called _Getting Past Yes and No Sentences_ Mia and the rest thought he was making excellent progress. As he turned a page Mia walked in, "How was your-!" Isaac was at loss of words, Mia was in only a towel.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE IN HERE WHEN I CAME BACK!" Mia yelled.

"Uh uh uh,sorry I'll get out right away!" Isaac told her and ran out of the room.

--Back With Garet and Ivan-

"Its in here Garet!" Ivan said and bent down and looked threw the lock, "GARET! Its Jenna nows your chance go comfort her!"

"What really? Uh oh..."

"Uh oh what?" Ivan asked.

"I think I know what this is about, Ivan you better leave..." Garet said and walked inside. "Hello?" Garet asked and a cup flew in to his fore head knocking him out. He woke up ten minutes later.

"What did you want Garet?" Jenna asked not even looking at him.

"Uh Iva..." Garet stopped and noticed outside the window Ivan was shaking his head no and using his finger to show a neck getting cut if he continues what he says, "I heard you crying and wanted to see if you were okay."

"You wouldn't understand..." Jenna said.

"You dont know that! Is this about Isaac and Mia?" Garet asked and looked at the window and Ivan slapped his hand against his head and mouthed the words 'to sudden'

Jenna burst into tears, "I thought he loved me!" She cried. After about a maximum of five minutes Jenna's tears had slowed.

"Im sure you'll get over..." Garet stopped and looked back at Ivan, he was doing some awkward hand motion, "..take a walk..." Ivan hit his head against a tree. However Jenna agreed she needed a walk.

-Back With Isaac-

Mia had her head turned and didnt bother to look at Isaac as he walked in... "Im really sorry Mia..." She didnt answer,"I just forgot and its my fault..." Still no answer, "... I guess its to late to ask you something..."

Mia slowly turned around, "Fine, what is it?"

Isaac swollowed he walked over to her and knelt, "M-Mia... would you... would you marry me?" He pulled out the golden ring Piers said was from a girl with purple hair, but Piers couldnt remember the name. Mia burst into tears, "I understand your still mad at me..."

"Im not mad! God Im the idiot! I got angry at you and kicked you at of the room... and still asking me this? I feel like a lunatic!" Mia said.

"So you accept?" Isaac asked.

"Of course!" Mia said and pressed her lips onto his.

-Garet and Jenna-

These two unfortunatley during the touching part with Mia and Isaac had fallen into the crater near Contigo, but what they found when they hit the ground was not a Crater.

"Were are we?"Jenna asked.

"It looks like the temple of doom!" Garet said and it did actually, and a the end of a tourch lit chamber was a big statue of an ape!

"That is just creapy."

"Hoo hoo ha ha..."

Jenna screamed and latched onto Garet, "That ape noise sounds so familiar." Garet said.

A french voice echoed threw the temple, "Who dares enter the lair of the best radio station in the world?"

"Hoo hoo ha ha"

"Radio station?" Jenna and Garet asked at the same time.

"Yes for this is Ape Jazz!" The voice said and spotlights, moved around the floor and centered on Jenna and Garet.

"Hey thats what this is? I remember this it was how Isaac and Mia got together!" Garet said.

"Now my friends I command you to dance or you will be cursed ofr the rest of your life! Bwuhhahahhahaahaha"

"Dance! WITH THIS GUY!" Jenna asked.

"Oh my my my... thisonly happens a couple times whent he lost couplewe find does not like each other..."

"I-I like you Jenna..." Garet said.

"...but I cant... Garet thats thoughful but..." A strange pink gas filled the temple, "But I dont just like you I love you!" Jenna said.

"Really...?"

"Yeah!"

"Now my friends you must dance!" The voice said and Garet and Jenna danced to slow music playing.

"But Jenna what about Isaac?" Garet aske d as he danced.

"I dunno but suddenly my heart moved for you..." She said and kissed him.

"And thats all for ape jazz..." Ivan turned off the radio, "I hate this channel!"

* * *

Bulldo: Ta da! I know this chapter wasnt as good as the first, but I have better plans for thenext one Ivan an Sheba episode! 


End file.
